This invention generally relates to an individually packaged absorbent article such as a sanitary napkin. More specifically, this invention is directed to the package and a method of packaging an absorbent article which effectively protect the absorbent article prior to use and facilitate the removal of the absorbent article from the package.
It is well known in the art to individually package an absorbent article such as a sanitary napkin so that it is protected from soiling and contamination before use. Also, an individually packaged absorbent article allows the user to carry one or two absorbent articles in a purse or pocket for later use without damage or soiling. U.S. Pat. No. 4,556,146 to Swanson et al. discloses an individually packaged disposable absorbent article. According to the Swanson patent, a wrapper overlays one major surface of the article. The wrapper and the absorbent article are folded as a unit and the side edges of the wrapper are frangibly sealed to provide an individually packaged absorbent article.
Also, it is well known in the art that absorbent articles such as disposable sanitary napkins have side tabs. Side tabs are used to prevent menstrual liquid from contacting the wearer""s underwear, and to hold the absorbent article against the wearer""s underwear and maintain the absorbent article in a wearing position. For example, sanitary napkins having side tabs are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,285,343 to McNair and U.S. Pat. No. 4,589,876 to Van Tilburg. European Patent No. 0 527 171 to Davis et al. and European Patent No. 0 637 234 to 3M Company disclose sanitary napkins with side tabs folded over the topsheet, which are intended to protect the top sheet from damage or contamination until the tabs are unfolded for use. Furthermore, the European ""171 and ""234 patents teach that the side tabs are maintained in a folded position by a release strip attached to adhesive patches on the back surface of the side tabs.
However, the European ""171 and ""234 patents do not teach or suggest a technology for individually packaging sanitary napkins with side tabs. Moreover, in order to install the sanitary napkins on underwear, the user has to remove the release strip from the side tabs. Therefore, a technology is needed for individually packaging an absorbent article having side tabs which effectively protects the packaged absorbent article from damage and contamination and facilitates the removal of the absorbent article from the package for use.
In one aspect, the present invention provides an individually packaged absorbent article comprising an absorbent pad having two longitudinal and two lateral margins, a liquid pervious topsheet, a liquid impervious backsheet having adhesive elements formed thereon, an absorbent core interposed between the topsheet and the backsheet, and two tabs each extending outwardly from each longitudinal margin of said absorbent pad and having adhesive elements on the surface coextensive of said backsheet, and a wrapper having a central release strip which is attached to the wrapper and a pair of tab release members which are attached to the wrapper on each side of the central release strip. In the packaged absorbent article, the adhesive elements on the backsheet and the tabs are attached to the central release strip and the tab release members, respectively, and the absorbent pad is folded about at least two spaced-apart fold lines, and the wrapper is folded about at least two spaced-apart fold lines.
The invention also provides a method for individually packaging an absorbent article comprising an absorbent pad having a liquid pervious topsheet, a liquid impervious backsheet having adhesive elements formed thereon, an absorbent core interposed between the topsheet and the backsheet, and two tabs each extending outwardly from longitudinal margins of said absorbent pad and having adhesive elements thereon. The method comprises the steps of providing a wrapper in a generally flat position, affixing a central release strip to the wrapper and affixing a pair of tab release members to the wrapper on each side of the central release strip, releasably attaching the adhesive element on the backsheet to the central release strip and releasably attaching the adhesive elements on the tabs to the tab release members, folding the absorbent pad about at least two space-apart fold lines, and folding the wrapper about at least two spaced-apart fold lines to enclose the folded absorbent pad.